A New Life
by DanniHavok
Summary: Edward is given a chance for a new life which he's not sure if he wants or not. What happens when he starts to get a unwanted attention from his brother and nice but strange attention from a certain werewolf. SLASH! Ed/Jas and Ed/Jac with some Al/Jess
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I do not own the twilight books (because if I did Jacob would be with Edward and Bella would be with Alice and Jasper would be with me!)

Another note is my fic is set after 'Twilight' and none of the other books have happened. So here you are my lovely's

* * *

I never made it in time, she's gone.

I still keep thinking about James's smug expression even when I ripped his head from his body there was still that smirk. He'd killed her, the love of my unnaturally long life was gone forever and I'd have to spend eternity alone.

"I'm sorry son" Carlisle had said as he gripped my shoulder sympathetically before walking away to help burn the pieces of James leaving me to hold Bella's dead body to my cold marble torso.

Time passes but it doesn't faze me, everything has blended into one long suffering day that never ends. I had promised Carlisle and Esme that I'd try to live on and not give up but after 6 months of feeling nothing and not wanted to feel anything anyway I have to give in.

* * *

I sat silently in my seat on the plane with the shutter of my window down but still staring at it as though I could see the sky. I was sitting on the back of the plane so that if the sun did break through nobody would see my glittering skin.

I was going to Italy to face the Volturi and ask for them to take my life from me so that I could finally be at peace and maybe be with Bella. Being the oldest vampires that enforced the laws of our kind I highly doubted they'd kill me just because I ask for it, but I had to try. If that didn't work I'd give them a reason to do it.

A voice floated through the plane telling the passengers, first in Italian then in English that the plane was about to land and to keep our seatbelts on, not that if we crashed it would make much difference to me. I sighed in relief, hopefully it would all be over soon.

"Unfortunately we've decided to deny your request of euthanasia, you're power is to beneficial" my heart sank as my dream was shattered, "I'm sorry my boy."

Aro smiled at me sweetly but his eyes flashed with excitement to see how I would react, "You know I'll get what I want Aro!" I snapped like a child and stormed out the room.

"Such a pity."

As I left I began to rack my brain for ways to break the main law, do not expose our kind to humans. I couldn't think of anything except killing in public but just because I wanted to die didn't mean I wanted to hurt anybody else. As I thought more of my predicament I sensed like I was being watched, I turned quickly to catch whoever it was but there was no one there.

"_Edward" _I heard a whisper by my ear but as I whipped round in the direction of the voice I found nothing but air.

"_Edward!" _The voice was louder this time but that was because it seemed farther away, I automatically followed it down to a small alleyway, the voice constantly whispering my name and getting louder in my head with every step.

It was like I was in a trance that I couldn't break free from as I wandered slowly to the bottom of the alley towards nothing. But the voice kept getting louder and more frantic as if they couldn't wait any longer for my arrival. When I reached the end it suddenly stopped and my trance broke leaving me feeling dizzy and disoriented. I stood for a moment waiting for something but there was nothing, I sighed 'I'm losing my mind' I thought and turned to leave the alley.

"Are you lost young man?" a woman said as I turned round, she was almost nose to nose with me. I jumped in fright, how had she got to me so quickly without me sensing it?

"I-I-"

"You seem very lost" she said sadly as if she knew what torment I was going through. She was an elderly woman with long white hair that was tied up with loose strands hanging round her face. He wrinkled face was kind and gentle; her eyes were white and unseeing.

"I'm alright thank you" I said calmly as I recollected myself.

She took hold of my wrist with a surprising strong grip to stop me from leaving, "no my dear boy, I can tell when someone is lost. I may be blind but I can see past appearances straight to the soul." Her voice was like some sweet melody and I got lost in her words, the voice from before it had to be her. She continued, "You have lost someone and it has made you lose your way."

"How do you-"

She raised her wrinkled finger to my lips and said "I know all about you Edward Cullen and what you and your family are." A shot of disbelief ran through me "I know that you lost your love but it should not make you end your life."

At that point I broke from her spell in anger, I snatched my arm away "You know nothing if you think I can live without Bella!"

"There is always life after death my boy and I'm here to give it to you as my last gift." That confused me so I turned to ask her what she meant but she had managed to get right up behind me again and this time she placed both hands on the sides of my face.

A searing pain filled my whole body and my head seemed to be on fire, I screamed in agony as I fell to my knees but the woman did not remove her hands. "God please stop....it hurts so much!" I managed in a strangled voice but she wasn't even looking at me. Her face was heavenward and I could hear her muttering in a language, I didn't understand over the blood pounding in my ears.

Then the pain was gone as quickly as it came and she released me letting me slip to the floor and for the first time since I was turned I felt my eyes sliding shut and I blacked out.

* * *

I gasped deeply as my eyes flew open to see the dark night sky; it looked different for the first time in years duller plainer. I sat up quickly but that was a bad idea as every muscle ached and my head span dangerously. I basically collapsed back on the cold paving stones of the alleyway and I began to close my eyes again feeling nauseous and cold. Wait a minute since when have I ever felt the cold or sick for that matter? Something is defiantly wrong.

As I started to shiver feeling no benefit from my thin clothes, I stand shakily and began to stagger up the alley not really sure where I was going. The churning in my stomach got worse until I couldn't hold it in any longer and I threw up on the street. There was nothing in my stomach but bile and the burning taste it left in my mouth nearly made me throw up again. Then a pain struck my chest which I gripped out of instinct and I nearly fell to the ground with what I felt against my hand. My heart _beating_ fast and frantic!

What the hell has happened to me?

* * *

A/N – ok so I've been watching first series of 'Angel' again for some bizarre reason and I've just watched the episode called 'I will remember you' in which Angel becomes human after he kills a demon. So that got me thinking 'hmmm what would Edward do if he was suddenly human again?' So there it is my first chapter hopefully you like R&R plllllzzzzzz!!!! xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – here's chapter 2

* * *

I managed to make it back to my room with the help of the startled bell boy who saw me wandering almost drunkenly around the hotel. The moment I locked myself in I fell towards the bed and closed my eyes, 'I'm falling asleep' I thought 'for the first time in...so long' then I passed out.

I woke to the telephone ringing shrilly in my ear; I moaned and rolled over trying to fall asleep again. Wait me falling asleep, that doesn't happen to vampires ever! I shot up and lunged for the phone, please by Carlisle I mentally begged.

But it was the manager telling me that my father was standing down at the desk waiting for me, I was so relieved that I hung the phone up without a word and ran down to the front desk. As I entered the lobby I automatically saw Carlisle sitting patiently in one of the overstuffed chairs. His head rose as I entered the room and at first I caught the glimpse of a smile that quickly turned into a state of shock. I stopped confused by his expression when I noticed something strange myself the usual mumble of people's thoughts wasn't there, no other mind invaded me own though there were hundreds of people milling around the lobby. I took a breath letting smells enter my nostrils but I couldn't smell the scents of human or unique difference of Carlisle.

"Edward come with me now!" Carlisle had reached me and began dragging me away to my room no doubt. We entered an empty lift where Carlisle placed his freezing hand on my bare neck, after a moment he mumbled "it's impossible!" I looked at him still confused as he placed his hand now to my face and looked me deep in the eyes, "you're eyes are green" he said it calmly but his face was full of panic.

"Green?" I pulled away from him and looked in the reflective glass of the lift where I saw a pale boy I hardly recognised with startlingly green eyes and lifeless chocolate brown hair that had horrible bed-head. There was _ding-dong_ sound as the elevator reached our floor. Carlisle dragged me out of into the hall towards my room with a deadly grip, "Carlisle you're hurting me...what's going on?"

He never let go but I noticed he loosened his grip and he let go off only when he'd opened my door and pushed me into the room. "Edward what happened to you?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" I yelled angrily "I was hoping you'd tell me."

My father lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose "it doesn't make any sense." I shook my head in worry not wanting to speak, after a long pause he looked up to give me a piercing stare "you have a pulse, your eyes have returned to their original colour from when you were human and you no longer smell like a vampire."

Now we were both silence before I took a deep breath "do that mean...what does that mean?" I didn't want to admit to my suspicion because it was impossible!

"It means Edward that you are-you've become....human."

I opened my mouth to argue but closed it again how was I suppose to argue with that he was the doctor after all. After a moment of agonising quiet I finally managed, "but how? It doesn't make sense!" I nearly screamed the last part as a sense of sheer panic washed over me, this couldn't be real and if it was there were too many questions to ask for it to be real!

My mind began racing and I became more aware of my very loud raged breaths, "Edward! Calm down we'll figure this out."

"How?!" I yelled my voice cracking; a tight pain ran through my chest and my knees began to buckle.

Carlisle appeared at my side and held my arms so that I didn't crash to the floor, "I don't know yet but we will!" he pulled my shaking body to his in an awkward hug, "you need to rest" I heard him whisper to me before my eyes closed.

* * *

I seemed to making up for over 80 years of being awake because I couldn't keep my eyes open for long in between naps but I did wake long enough at one point to hear Carlisle call home then book us the net flight back to Washington. Then I was finally woken up properly by my stomach as it made a strangle grumbling noise that told me I need to eat food, real food.

On the plane I ate both mine and Carlisle's meals and still had room for two large huge filled sandwiches and a blueberry muffin that I got in the first cafe we found once landing in Washington. My shocked father stared at me in awe and slight jealously but I couldn't feel guilty, all I could concentrate on was how amazing everything tasted, all the flavours old and new to my taste buds swirled around my mouth.

Carlisle had parked his car in the airport parking area and as soon as we entered the car I had the heating up full blast and I had nodded off again now that my stomach seemed satisfied. I didn't wake up the whole way back to Forks not even when we pulled over in town to buy me a warmer coat for the freezing and rainy winter weather.

I woke to another familiar voice, "Carlisle are you pulling some sort of sick joke!" Emmett roared as we pulled into the driveway. I opened my eyes slightly where I saw Emmett staring at me hungrily and in complete confusion. Carlisle took hold of his arm but I never heard what he said, I didn't want to move from my warm seat so I just curled up more into the leather. Just as I closed my eyes a freezing blast of wind hit my face as Emmett opened my car door. I groaned at the cold and before I could protest I was lifted effortlessly into my brother's arms and was being carried into the house.

"Emmett put me down I can walk" I mumbled into his stone chest but he ignored me. I was placed onto a chair in the living room where Esme knelt in front of me, "Edward are you alright?"

I nodded as I tried to shake myself awake, "He's human I can smell it!" I heard Rosalie say bitterly, great now she'll really hate me.

"But how it doesn't make any sense" Emmett questioned.

"When will Alice and Jasper get home?" Carlisle asked "we need to warn Jasper properly I think he'll have real problems with this."

Esme's sweet voice spoke right next to my ear, "they'll get home soon we should move Edward to his room."

I had a feeling I might be picked up again so I forced myself to my feet and said sternly, "well I can make my own way there I'm not a child." I walked as quickly as humanly (that sounds strangle) possible to the stairs and up to my room. When I opened my door the first think I noticed was there was no bed and I sighed in annoyance I can't remember my couch being very comfy. But never the less I moved towards it and slumped onto it like a dead body. I couldn't sleep now though because I may not have heightened hearing anymore but I can hear raised voices of my family downstairs.

I rolled over to lie on my back as I heard Rosalie getting louder and shriller, hopefully Alice and Jasper will take the news better.

_Jasper's POV_

"What did Esme say to you on the phone?" Alice didn't answer me so I looked at her trying to read her mood, fear and worry with underlining hints of shock. "What did your vision show you?" I tried a different approach.

She looked at me with sad eyes, "my vision was blurred all I saw was Edward in blinding pain then the vision was cut off, it was like I lost him. As for Esme she wasn't very clear something about Edward having changed!"

We fell into silence again both us thinking about what Esme might mean until we caught sight of the house where I thought I smelt a human scent I didn't recognise. I sped up to investigate ignoring Alice's warning to slow down. Skidding to a halt behind Carlisle's car I shot out of my car letting the new scent hit me fully. The feelings that ran through me where unbelievable it wasn't bloodlust I'd experienced that for years this was just pure adrenaline fuelled lust! I bolted towards the house and slammed the front door open.

My family turned in surprise at my dramatic entrance "Jasper?" Esme asked bewildered. But I ignored her and ran in the direction of the delicious smell "no Jasper stop!" she yelled as I leap the stairs four at a time. The smell was strongest at Edward's door, had he brought back a new human to swoon over? 'No he loved Bella he wouldn't do that' my sensible part of my brain reasoned. I banged the door open which made a pale human figure jump up from the couch that sat at the back of Edward's room. Where was he anyway? I closed and locked the door not that would stop my family interfering just something that helped me pretend I'd get away with what I wish to do.

I advanced towards the boy not really seeing his face all I could focus on was the smell that made all the blood in my body rush southward. A weak voice said "Jasper?" the fear swept over me which made me rush to him. I captured his neck with my hand and pulled him towards me. "Jasper it's me!" the boy croaked against my grip. His hands tried hopelessly to pry my hand away but I pulled his face towards mine.

The boy went still for a moment as I sent him my feelings of lust and desire before I brought our lips together. He responded automatically and it was so sensual so electrifying that I moved my hand from his throat to rip the material of top open and get a feel of his soft skin. "Jasper?!" I heard Alice at the door and I turned to feel her pain and betrayal.

My whole family stood with their mouths wide open in horror at the doorway whilst the boy whimpered for my kiss against my neck. Carlisle composed himself first and moved forward, "Jasper you need to let go of him" I growled and held him closer, "Jasper concentrate look at who you're holding" he said calmly.

I turned again to look at the beautiful human in my arms with bright green eyes and chocolate brown hair; I took a deep breath and concentrated on his features more closely. Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks as the lust filled face became more recognisable, "Edward?!"

I moved away from him with every ounce of strength I had and backed away as my brother crumpled weakly to the floor. Carlisle slid past me quickly and tended to the human, how was it possible?

Edward looked at me with confusion remnants of lust still shown in his eyes "Are you alright Edward?" but he wouldn't take his eyes from mine. Carlisle guided Edward's chin with his hand to look at him "Edward look at me! Are you alright?" He nodded and looked back at me, this time his expression was murderous. I continued to back away from the room trying to escape but Emmett gripped me from behind with the kind of strength that would have broken bones if I weren't a vampire, he was apparently angry to.

* * *

A/N – ok that's the second chapter R&R peeps x x x x x x x


End file.
